The Riddle of Art
by azalie-hater
Summary: The story of a certain painting. I had to write this for english, i think i want to continue it. Eventually pairing between Dasiuke and Satoshi.


_Here it is: enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own DN Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. The plot of this story also belongs to the anime, but changed it a bit._

One could say a picture is worth a thousand words. A picture, any type of picture, could be said capture the moment, to put time in a freeze-frame for the rest of eternity, couldn't it? Therein lies the riddle that is art. We say we are capturing the mood, moment, attitude, or belief, don't we? The reality of this is that only on seldom occasions does a person do what he says.

Strolling nonchalantly down a dingy side street, Daisuke Niwa paused in front of a house. His family, the Niwa's, had given him this small mission to complete on his way to school.

The particular house that Niwa happened to be observing had a peculiar history in the town. The house had been abandoned for 50 years. No one knows why and not one person, beside one from 50 years ago, has bothered to find out. Fifty years ago, a shopkeeper, Crys Vamire, had let himself into the house on the pretense of finding and welcoming the new couple that had moved to town. No one else in the town had seen them, and Crys was curious. Upon entering the house, he had found not the inhabitants but three objects. One, a briefcase sitting on a countertop, two, a check within the briefcase, and third, a painting that had been put in a trash bin. No other clues were inside that gave any indication to where the couple had gone. Crys had been dead for nearly 20 years and the stories of the house scared the children of the town to this day.

Daisuke's mission was to fine this house and one thing inside it; the painting. Not because it was a magnificent work of art, but simply because his family needed to solve the mystery surrounding the painting. His family, you see, had a secret. A secret that lead him there. He needed to know as many details about the house as possible to complete his mission that night.

Slowly observing the house, Daisuke began to take mental notes of his surroundings as possible. The house was situated about 20 yards off the road. There was no paved path to the house, but a simple two-car-wide gravel driveway. The end of the drive had strewn random gravel onto the neat blacktop road Daisuke was standing on. Looking up to the house, he noted how old and deserted it appeared. He knew that 50 years ago, it had been newly built, but saw now that it had become dilapidated with time. Creeping, dark green vines laced their way over the doorway and across the front window. The house itself was not large but on the small side with probably only one or two rooms. The dominant front window was surrounded by the jungle-like vines and so foggy with dust he could not see through it. The strong, brilliant morning sunlight was a backlight to the house making it look eerily secluded.

A person walking by would simply look over and see a dark house. Daisuke, though, had very keen vision, honed from experience. To be able to complete his missions he had had to learn to rely on his senses. After his intense inspection of the house, Daisuke turned as if he didn't have a care in the world and started toward his school. The truth was that he should have cared.

As the young Daisuke moved one, in the dense shadows alongside the driveway, the menacing golden eyes of a lone figure flashed in his direction.

Daisuke oblivious to anything other than the ground in front of him as he walked paid no heed to the figures walking the same direction as him. Watching and waiting from a position directly behind Daisuke, was a fellow peer from the Hirada all-boys school. He was tall for his age and very well built with an athletic body. Peering into his piercing dark blue eyes, on would guess that his personality was cold and unkind, but contrarily, it was extremely warm and friendly if he liked you. Accenting his captivating gaze was a pair of oval glasses and light, shaggy blue hair that trailed into his eyes. This boy was Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke was in means fond of the boy.

As Satoshi slowly stalked behind the inattentive Daisuke, he pondered his callous relation ship with the boy. They had never been friends, merely combative rivals. When forced to deal with each other's presence, the overwhelming impulse to disagree and counter every word exchanged between them always triumphed. Nevertheless, Satoshi always felt a strange curiosity towards the boy. Underneath the competitive battling over grades and sports, was always this unique desire of what Daisuke was really thinking, that he could not explain.

Observing the boy now, Satoshi noticed that Daisuke appeared to be spacing out. He was looking directly at his feet with his large, maroon eyes. His light red hair bounced on his forehead as he walked and his walk was more like a saunter. It was as if Daisuke had this inner confidence he unintentionally portrayed as he walked.

When Daisuke finally had the school within sight, he stopped and caused Satoshi, who was uncharacteristically lost in his thoughts of Daisuke, to bump into him. Turning slowly, not alarmed, Daisuke simple glared at Satoshi. No words left either of their mouths as Satoshi glared back and irritably brushed against his shoulder in the process.

Daisuke shook his head and put this event into the back of his mind. He didn't have the time to worry about Hiwatari. That boy was simply a blip on his school-wide radar screen. Nothing Hiwatari could do mattered to Daisuke.

Ignoring his peer's presence, Satoshi went to his first period class, Algebra. Once arrived, he took his time observing the room. It was on the second floor of this prestigious, all-boys school and the sunlight blaring through the windows made the room almost unbearable bright. Around 40 desks littered the floor in rows of eight. Each occupied by a second year, male student. The teacher, Mr. Hether, was erasing the Smart Bard, a tall screen that displayed his computer account, and that you could draw on the emphasize points with special markers. The board was situated in the middle of the farthest wall from the door, between the two windows. Walking into the room, to get to Mr. Hether's desk, you would have to weave a path between the 40 desks. The last element lining the sides of the room, were 7 computer along the right and left sides, for research and math-simulating exercises that the teacher regularly issued during class.

The last person to enter the room before the second bell rang was Daisuke, and Mr. Hether, called "Tat was close. Next time try to get here as early as possible, Niwa-san." Satoshi smirked and watched Daisuke make his way to his seat next to Seahara Takeshi, his crazy journalist friend. They were in the row directly in front of Satoshi's chair. This gave the eavesdropping Satoshi every opportunity to overhear their conversations.

"Today class, our objective is to complete another computer simulation exercise. Please pair with the person directly behind you. Get to work, you have until the end of the period to print out a log sheet of what you have completed" Mr Hether went to sit at his desk and observe the students desktops as they worked through the security system installed into all the computers.

Daisuke turned in his seat to look upon Satoshi. Scowling he said, "As long as we have to work together don't say anything stupid." Satoshi in response sneered and said, "Same to you, jerk. Don't do anything to piss me off."

Daggers flying between the two, they got up and chose a computer in the back of the room, and Satoshi logged into his account.

_So this is the beginning. Please review. Also any suggestions you have about the story or my writing, please tell me.. I don't know how I am going to create the relationship between the two of theses boys, but I am determined to do it. I also changed something about DN Angel; can you guess what it is? _


End file.
